Moonbleam
by Artless Rose
Summary: Défi d'Hajerjonas : "Ecrire un Centon UA pas fluffy un peu dark mais pas trop (Pas un Death-fic), avec comme contrainte ne jamais utiliser les mots: Peine, Douleur et Soleil. Avec un bonus ou joker vous pourrez si vous acceptez le défi imposé une règle à l'autre."


**Bien le bonjour tout le monde !**

**Hajerjonas m'a lancé un défi ainsi qu'à Lauryane, qui a accepté :**

**"Ecrire un CenTon UA pas fluffy un peu dark mais pas trop(Pas un Death-fic), avec comme contrainte ne jamais utiliser les mots: Peine, Douleur et Soleil. Avec un bonus ou joker vous pourrez si vous acceptez le défi imposé une règle à l'autre."**

**Lauryane m'a donné la règle suivante en plus:**

**"Fais nous ressentir sur un passage de la jalousie sans utiliser le mot dans tout le texte (je ne demande que la ligne directrice soit de la jalousie juste que ce soit un sentiment de l'écrit à un moment)"**

**Je me permets de vous prévenir, surtout toi Hajerjonas, c'est vraiment, vraiment, vraiment dramatique... Je l'avoue j'ai un peu glissé sur les consignes, donc c'est assez inattendu, même très, voire trop... **

**Enfin bref ! Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

- Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui Randall ?

L'homme leva les yeux vers sa thérapeute qui lui souriait tendrement. Elle était gentille avec lui, elle l'écoutait, elle le conseillait, elle essayait de le comprendre. C'était une bonne chose, parce que Randy n'arrivait pas à se comprendre. Certains jours, il ne supportait pas d'être ici, d'être enfermé comme une bête monstrueuse; il ne supportait pas devoir rester près de tous ces pauvres types complètement timbrés qui trainaient comme des morts-vivants dans les salles communes. Mais parfois, il lui arrivait de perdre pied. Dans ces moments là, Randy se noyait. Il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement, il n'arrivait plus à sortir de son lit, il n'arrivait pas à avoir envie de quoi que ce soit. Dans ces moments sombres, Randy voulait mourir.

Randy se souvenait d'une période dans sa vie où tout allait bien, où il allait bien. Une période si belle et si lumineuse qu'elle ressemblait à un rêve. Mais ces souvenirs semblaient tellement lointain qu'il arrivait à peine à les caresser des doigts. Tout fuyait sans cesse. Il était dans cet établissement depuis probablement des siècles, il n'arrivait plus à se situer dans le temps. Sa mémoire refusait parfois de l'aider, lui laissant sur les lèvres une sensation amère et il sentait ses souvenirs flotter devant lui sans qu'il puisse les attraper. Randy était incomplet, mais il avait oublié pourquoi.

- Je... je crois que ça va aujourd'hui, bredouilla Randy.  
- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose dont vous aimeriez me parler aujourd'hui ? Demanda la thérapeute.  
- J'ai fait un rêve cette nuit, commença timidement Randy, j'étais devant une immense maison, sur une grande allée et... et il y avait un homme...  
- Vous avez vu son visage ? Interrogea le médecin.  
- Euh... il était blond et... et il avait les cheveux courts. Il était très musclé et il me souriait. C'était John, avoua Randy.  
- Vous avez rêvé de John devant votre maison. Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passait dans ce rêve ? Insista la thérapeute sous le regard fuyant de Randy.  
- On faisait pas grand chose, marmonna Randy rougissant, juste... s'embrasser. Pourquoi on m'a pris ma bague ? Demanda brusquement Randy.  
- Votre bague ? Questionna-t-elle, un peu perdue.  
- C'est ça qu'il me manquait ce matin. Ma main... ma main, elle... il manquait quelque chose et... et c'est ça, je viens de m'en rappeler, j'avais une bague. Pourquoi on me la prise ? Il me la faut ! S'énerva-t-il.  
- Randy ! Calmez-vous ! Tenta de le tempérer la jeune femme. Elle est avec vos effets personnels, vous vous rappelez ?

**oOoOo**

Les jours se ressemblaient tous. Randy s'ennuyait dans sa chambre. On l'y avait consigné après qu'il ait jeté une table sur un autre patient. D'habitude, il arrivait à gérer sa colère, mais ces derniers jours, il était à cran. Toutes les nuits, il revoyait le même rêve. Il revoyait John devant leur maison lui sourire et l'embrasser. Parfois il l'entendait lui souhaiter une bonne journée. Parfois il se voyait marcher sur l'allée. Tout était confus. Il savait que les pièces étaient là, dans son esprit, mais elles refusaient de venir. Randy avait cette sensation de vide, de manque. Il lui fallait des indices, mais il ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus. Alors Randy était comme un lion en cage, ressassant ce rêve en morceaux. Il passait ses journées le front collé contre la fenêtre humide de sa chambre, à regarder la pluie tomber, triturant sa bague qu'on avait accepté de lui rendre après qu'il ait harcelé sa thérapeute. Sa seule sortie était son rendez-vous quotidien chez la psy.

Souvent, Randy passait sa journée assis dans le hall de l'hôpital. Il regardait le flot continu de visiteurs et de médecins. Parfois, il regardait certains patients sortir d'ici. Et il se mettait à les détester. Ils marchaient tous, un sourire heureux flanqué sur le visage et sortaient de cette prison en hommes libres. Randy aurait voulu pouvoir sortir d'ici, il aurait voulu être à leur place. Mais il était obligé de rester, parce qu'il n'allait pas bien. Alors Randy les regardait marcher fièrement vers la sortie sans se retourner et il imaginait dans sa tête toutes sortes de choses qu'il aurait aimé leur faire subir. Ce n'était pas juste. Rien n'était juste. Il avait cette boule au fond de son estomac, qui lui tenaillait les entrailles. Elle bouillonnait de rage. Exactement comme Randy.

**oOoOo**

- Vous voulez me dire pourquoi vous avez jeté cette table sur William ? Demanda la thérapeute.  
- C'est le rêve. Il m'obsède. Il me manque des morceaux, mais rien ne vient, répondit Randy, concentré sur ses ongles.  
- Cela vous conviendrait si pour notre rendez-vous de lundi, on changeait un petit peu les choses ? Interrogea-t-elle.  
- Si ça peut vous aider à me réparer...

**oOoOo**

Randy attendait sur cette chaise depuis pas mal de temps maintenant. Pas qu'il sache quelle heure il était, mais à vue de nez, ça faisait longtemps. Randy détestait les lundis et les autres jours de la semaine. Il aurait voulu rester dans sa chambre à regarder la pluie tomber. Sa thérapeute l'avait laissé là parce qu'elle avait voulu « changer les choses ». Il avait l'air d'un con.

Quelqu'un toqua doucement à la porte. Que devait-il faire ? Dire « Entrez » ? Ne rien faire ? Pourquoi sa thérapeute n'était pas là ? La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Sa thérapeute entra. Elle n'était pas seule.

- John ? S'exclama Randy.

Il était là. Blond, musclé et souriant. Il était là. C'était comme si une partie de son rêve prenait vie devant ses yeux. Son coeur battait la chamade. Il n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Il avait toujours ce regard bleu si doux, son sourire lumineux, sa casquette vissée sur son crâne. Randy tenta quelques pas et tendit le bras, pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas encore. Mais la douceur de la peau sous ses doigts était bien réelle. Tellement réelle qu'elle le fit hoqueter de surprise. John rigola de sa réaction.

Il était là. Vraiment.

Randy continua sur sa lancée. Sa main avait glissé de la joue de John à sa nuque. Son visage s'était approché de celui de John. Il avait l'impression d'être à la maison. Ses bras partirent entourer le cou de John qui posa ses mains sur les hanches de Randy. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent tendrement, presque chastement. Randy repensa à son rêve où il embrassait John, il se dit que c'était mieux. Oui, c'était incomparable. Ses lèvres douces, son odeur enivrante, ses bras qui le tenait fermement. Depuis quand ne s'était-il pas senti aussi bien, aussi vivant ? Il posa la tête dans le cou de John qui le serra davantage. Il aurait pu rester comme ça pour l'éternité. Mais John s'écarta de lui, gardant son sourire radieux.

- Tu viens t'assoir mon amour ? Lui tendit la main John. Je t'ai apporté tes affaires personnelles, comme me l'a demandé le Dr Walker.  
- C'est toi qui avais ma bague ? S'étonna Randy.  
- Bien sûr, dit John.

Le Dr Walker déposa sur la table une petite boîte. Randy avait oublié son existence à la seconde où John était entré dans la pièce. Il oubliait toujours tout en sa présence. Parce que John était le centre de sa vie, le centre de son univers. Parce qu'il était son astre, sa galaxie, son étoile et tout un tas d'autres trucs romantiques à souhait. Ils était là tous les trois attablés maintenant. John poussa la petite boîte vers lui.

La boîte sentait la maison. Leur maison, avec sa grande allée et ses rangées de rosiers. Randy souleva le couvercle doucement. La boîte contenait des photos. Randy en saisit une. C'était John et lui le jour de leur union, tous les deux habillés en costume blanc, souriant par une magnifique journée d'été. D'autres les montraient entourés de leurs amis, de leur famille. Randy prit un tas qui lui sembla neuf. Il y avait une petite fille, blonde et souriante, comme John. Il retourna la photo pour y lire « Alanna Marie Orton-Cena ». C'était sa fille, leur fille, leur bébé. La gamine la plus belle et la plus épatante qu'il n'ait jamais vu. C'était une petite boule d'énergie qui courait partout, qui voulait devenir danseuse-vétérinaire, qui détestait les garçons et qui adorait s'endormir dans ses bras. Dieu qu'il l'aimait.

- Quand est-ce qu'Alanna pourra venir me voir ?

Sa question sembla prendre de court John, qui le fixa stupéfait.

- Alanna ne viendra pas, répondit John.  
- Pourquoi ? Demanda Randy. J'ai fait des progrès, demande au Dr Walker ! Je vais mieux ! S'emporta-t-il.  
- Je sais que tu vas mieux Randy, dit calmement John.  
- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne peut pas venir me voir ?! S'énerva Randy.  
- Tu... Ce n'est pas possible Randy, s'agaça John sous le regard inquiet de la thérapeute.  
- LAISSE MOI LA VOIR, C'EST MA FILLE AUSSI ! Hurla Randy, hystérique.  
- ELLE EST MORTE RANDY ! Hurla à son tour John.

John avait les yeux remplis de larmes. Quoi ? Morte ? Non... Elle... elle allait très bien. Pourquoi John pleurait-il ? Ça ne faisait aucun sens ! Le rêve... le rêve... Randy se leva malgré l'interdiction de sa thérapeute. Il vacilla et fit tomber sa chaise. Il avait du mal à respirer. Sa tête... sa tête lui faisait mal.

C'était ce jour-là.

Il avait dit au revoir à John en l'embrassant tendrement. Il était monté dans sa voiture. Alanna était attachée derrière. Il devait l'emmener à l'école. Et puis, il y avait un camion qui perdait le contrôle. Puis le trou noir. Il s'était réveillé deux semaines plus tard à l'hôpital et on lui avait annoncé que son bébé n'avait pas survécu à la collision. Il avait perdu les pédales à son tour. Et depuis il était là...

Ses genoux le faisaient souffrir. Mais il s'en fichait parce que John le serrait fort. Il pleurait comme jamais. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Il était complet mais il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal. Toutes les pièces du puzzle étaient en place. Il entendait John renifler dans son cou et lui murmurer que ce n'était pas de sa faute, que c'était un accident. Bien sûr que si ça l'était, il aurait du prévoir, il aurait du pouvoir la protéger, il aurait du mourir à sa place. C'est ce que font les bons parents non ? Pour l'instant il pleurait, ça suffisait à son John qui le serrait toujours plus fort. Il avait besoin de ça. De son amour. De sa foi.

- Reviens-moi Randy.

* * *

**Alors ? Verdict ? **

**N'oubliez pas de laisser une trace de votre passage...**

**Mais par pitié reprenez vos mouchoirs sales !**


End file.
